Poor Luke redo
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: A redo of one of my old stories. The flu is spreading like wildfire. Luke is starting to show symptoms. What happened if it gets so bad he has to go to the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

This is an old story that I'm redoing. I decided to wait until the flu was spread out. So here we go.

Jessie's POV-

I was worried about Luke. He seems out of it tonight. He didn't eat much dinner and didn't even play any videos games or even try to stay up late. In fact he was asleep before 9. I told Zuri it was time for bed as usual she when with no problems. Ravi and Emma were in the living room. "Do you guys think that Luke seems out of it tonight?"

"Not being super annoying. That's ok with me" Emma said.

"Well Coonie has been creeping on him lately and she's out with the flu now", Ravi said.

This got me worried. The flu was spreading really bad this year. They're even some news reports about people going to the hospital because their flu is so bad. I went to check on Luke, hoping that he just had a long day at school and would be better in the morning.

 _Sorry it's so short. I'm busy with school right now. I have mid-terms next week. Hopefully once that's done I'll have more time to work on my stories._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessie's POV

I was worried about Luke. It's not letting him to act like this. I decided to call Mr. and Mrs. Ross if he gets worse. I went to bed hoping things would be better in the morning.

* * *

Luke's POV

I woke up around 2 in the morning feeling ever worst than I did earlier. I felt something coming up my throat. I made a made dash to the bathroom. I made it just in time. As I was emptying my stomach I heard Jessie come in and felt her rubbing my back. She felt my forehead and said I was burning up.

She helped up and walked me back to bed. She left my room and came back a few minutes later with a thermometer, some Tylenol, a wet washcloth, and a bucket. She put the thermometer in my mouth and the washcloth on my forehead. Soon the thermometer beeped. She told it out of my mouth and read it. 101. She pushed my hair off my forehead and told me to get some sleep.

* * *

Jessie's POV

I'm worried that Luke might have the flu. I made a note to call the doctor in the morning. I thought about calling Mr. and Mrs. Ross, but they were all the way in London. I would only call them if it got serious. I crawled back into bed, hoping things would be better in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke's POV-

I woke up feeling even worse. My head was throbbing, my throat felt like it was on fire, and I had a really bad stomach ache. I felt something coming up my throat. I grabbed the trash can near my bed just in time. I heard someone come in and felt someone rubbing my back. When I finished emptying my stomach I looked up to see Jessie. She grabbed some tissues and whipped around my mouth. She gently laid me back down and told me to go back to sleep.

* * *

Jessie's POV-

I woke up the sound of Luke throwing up. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom only to find that he was not there. I rushed to his bedroom and found him puking into the trash can next to his bed. I went over and started rubbing hisI back. Based on the heat I felt I could tell his fever had gone up. Once his stomach was settled I grabbed some tissues and whipped his mouth off. I helped him stand up and he leaned against me. "Come on buddy let's get you back to bed." I laid him back down and told him to get some sleep.

I quietly left his room and woke up the others and sent them off to school. Once they were gone I called the doctor to come up to check on Luke. A few minutes later I heard someone at the door. I opened it for the doctor. I followed him to Luke's room. I gently woke him up and let the doctor check him out. He told me that Luke did indeed have the flu and would have to stay in bed for the next few days. Keep an eye on him and to get him to the hospital if his fever gets up to 103 or worse.

He gave me a prescription for some meds. I told Bertram to watch Luke while I went and got the medicine.

* * *

Bertram's POV-

When Jessie left I went and checked on Luke. I pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. I may not act like I care about the kids, but I really did care about them. I've spent some much time with them I see them as my own kids. I heard Jessie opening the door and quickly ran to the living room.

* * *

Jessie's POV-

I got back from the parmacey and saw Bertram running into the living room. "What were you doing?" "Nothing just coming back here from the bathroom." For some reason I didn't believe him. I when to the and grab a cup of water and when to check on Luke.

I saw Lake was asleep. I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew I had to. I nelt down beside his bed and gently rubbed his arm. He moned and opened his eyes. I could see his eyes were cloudy from the fever. " Sorry buddy, but you gotta take your medicine."

I opened the bottle and poured out the medicine into the cup that came with it. I handed over to him. He looked at me and then tilted it into his mouth and gave the cup back to me. I handed him the glass of water and he quickly drank it to get the teast out of his mouth. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Soon his breathing slowed down and I could tell he was asleep. I pulled the covers over his shoulders and pushed his hair back. I leaned down and gently kissed him on her forehead. As I stood up I could see I small smile on his face. I shook my head and walked out quietly closed his door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie POV-

I was worried as I went back to the living room. Luke isn't doing very well. There are reports on the news about case of flu getting so bad people are ending up in the hospital. I decided to call Mrs. Ross and tell her what's going on. I grabbed my phone and stepped out on the balcony.

* * *

 _Hey, Mrs. Ross._

 _Hello Jessie. How are things at home._

 _Not so good. Luke has the flu and it's getting bad._

 _Morgan and I will be on the next flight out. I'll call you later._

 _Ok, see you soon._

* * *

Christina POV-

I was worried about what Jeeie told me told me about Luke. Even thought I only adopted 8 years ago I feel like he's my own son. He gets his mischievous behavior from Morgan. He is the first kid Morgan and I adopted. He was only 4 and had just lost his mother. His dad ran out when he found out she was pregnant.( _not sure what really happened to his parents)_

I quickly called the airline and booked the next flight back to New York. I called Morgan and explained what was going on. Our driver really rast us to the airport. Drearing the flight I got another call for Jeeie. Luke was getting worse and they were driving him to the hospital.

 ** _A/N- sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school but, I'm off now and have more time. As long as I'm not having to take care of my new puppy. Check out my new profile picture to him. His name is Cooper._**


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's POV-

I keep getting worse and worse every day. My throat is so raw I can barely speak. The only thing I can keep down is water and only if I drink it slowly. My head is pounding so bad it's effecting my eyes and making it hard to focus on anything.

I was trying to sleep when pain for my stomach woke me up. As I stated coughing I felt something coming up my throat. A few seconds later I was coughing up stomach aid. I knew what it was from science class. I started getting really scared, because I know that means you're coughing up the lining up my stomach and getting dehydrated. I started freaking out and screaming.

Jessie came running into my room to see why I was screaming about. When she saw what I was going through she yelled at Bertram to call an ambulance. She helped me get out of bed and into the living room. Bertram quickly picked me up and carried me down to the lobby. Jessie got in the ambulance with me.

* * *

Jessie's POV-

As the ambulance started driving away, the doctor put an IV of pain medicine in Lukes arm to help him calm down and relax. When I saw he was falling asleep I quickly got my phone out and called Christina and told her what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Christina POV-

Bertram met us at the airport and drove us to the hospital. We walk up to the nurses desk and asked which room he was in.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Luke Ross"

She quickly checked on her computer.

"Room 528".

"Thank you".

When we got to the room I was surprised by the sight for sore eyes. Luke was laying on a hospital bed with an IV in his arm and a breathing mask over his mouth. He was sleeping due to the pain medication he was on.

I sat down next to the bed and started stroking his hair. Based on the heat I could feel from his forehead I could tell his fever was still high. It had gone down,but was still high.

One of nurses came in and told us visting hours were over and only one person could stay overnight. We quickly decided I would be the one to stay. Morgan took the others home and would be back in the morning.

* * *

 _A/N- Sorry this isn't very long. Things have gotten crazy these past few days. I'm sure y'all heard about the school shooting at El Centro in Downtown Dallas. Well that's the school I go to. If I had registered for classes this summer I could have been there. The thought of that has really shooting me up._


	7. Chapter 7

Luke's POV-

I woke up feeling like I was falling( _you know how it feels when you are falling in a dream and it wakes up up)_. I started breathing deeply and feeling dizzy. I could hear mom calling my name. I felt myself stiffen and started falling into darkness.

* * *

Christina's POV-

I head Luke me moning. I looked over and saw that his eyes were open. I got up and started walking over to him when he suddenly started breathing very rapidly. His body stiffen and he started shaking. I quickly realized he was having a seizure. I pressed the call button and the nurse came running in. She gently moved Luke so he was laying on his side. As Luke stopped shaking she brought a trash can over as he started throwing up.

When he finally settled she turned to me and explained that the high fever had caused Luke to have a seizure. She also told me that the doctor would be keeping an eye on him while he was here and they would put him on some anti seizure medicine for about a month or so just to be safe. I nodded as I understood. My brother had epilepsy when he was little. But I was worried. These seizure meds can have some horrible side effects. From dizziness, headache, change in attitude. The list goes on and on.

The doctor left saying he would be back in the morning. I turned to Luke and watched him sleep. I sat down and held his hand as I stroked his hair. It pained me to see him suffering and not being able to do anything I could about it.

I looked up and saw it was already 5:30 so I decided to just stay wake. I called Morgan and told him what was going on. He told me he would be here with Jessie and the kids when visting hours started.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan's POV-

I layed in bed trying to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about my son and my wife. Luke is always such a hyperactive engine child. It's hard to see him laying on a hospital bed suffering like that. I was still awake when I got a call from Christina at 5:30. She told me that Lukes fever had gotten so high it caused him to have a seizure. I sighed and told her I would be there with Jessie and the kids later when visiting hours started.

I got up and went to the living room, turned on the tv and layed out on the couch. I must have fall asleep because the next thing I know Jessie was waking me up. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8. The visting hours started at 9.

Jessis sat down next to me and asked about Luke.

"I need you to get Emme, Zuri, and Ravi." I told her. "There's something very important I need to tell you guys."

She went upstairs and soon came back down with the others. As the all sat down I began to tell them what happened.

"Look guys things aren't looking good right now. Luke's fever spiked up last night and caused him to have a seizure."

I watched as their eyes shoot up in shock of what happened. I saw Emma started to cry. I went over and wrapped my arm around her. I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me.

"Emma sweetie I know this is hard, but you have to remember Luke is strong. He'll get through this." I look at the clock and saw it was now 8:45. "Alright guys visting hours are about to start let's get going."

* * *

A/N- sorry I haven't updated it awhile. I just got really busy with my other stories and school. I also burned my finger a little bit about a week and a half age and it was hard to type this chapter up. I only have a month left of school and then I will have more time and try to update more.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma's POV-

I couldn't help but feel bad. At first I thought Luke was just faking to get attitude. Now he's in the hospital and just last night his fever got so high he had a seizure. On the way to the hospital I just stared out the window, lost in my own thoughts. Next think I know we where in the parking lot.

We got in one of the elevators up to the floor Luke's room was on. When we walked into the room he was in I was shocked to see him like that. He was asleep due to the pain medication in the IV he was hooked to. His hair was damp and sticking to his forehead.

I couldn't handle seeing him like this. I turned around and ran down the hall into the nearest bathroom. A few minutes later I heard the door open and looked up to see mom come in. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I put my hand on her shoulder and cried.

* * *

 _AN- sorry this is so short. I'm trying to get over writer block._


End file.
